


Of Ghouls & Cair Paravel

by libbi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbi/pseuds/libbi
Summary: The ghouls had crossed into Narnia through the open portal a little over a week ago.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Of Ghouls & Cair Paravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasimwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasimwrites/gifts).



The ghouls had crossed into Narnia through the open portal a little over a week ago, wreaking havoc in the wild lands of the north, running down along the shore of the Eastern Sea, through the Northern Marsh, and ever closer to Cair Paravel. 

Geralt, a self-proclaimed Witcher, not a witch, followed them through, cutting them down fast, much to the delight of the Narnian royal family he met along the way, especially Queen Susan the Gentle.

"We're almost through, my gentle Lady," Geralt shouted, as they sliced and shot down the last of the pack, and he swore the next arrow that went whizzing by his face only just missed him on purpose, the wind carrying the grumble from the Queen about how gentle she'd be later.


End file.
